Attack on Titan: Jean Oneshot
by NightmareWuulf
Summary: Sorry I dont have any summary ideas for this one, guys. Just another oneshot.


Standing on the porch of the girls quarters just parallel of the boys quarters, her green eyes stared up at the night sky as she still wore her uniform without the jacket. Playing with a long lock of bright red hair, she wondered what the next day was going to have in store.

"Hey, what are you doing up this late Mitsuki?" A deep yet soft voice pulled her from her thoughts and her eyes from the midnight sky. Blinking as she noticed it was Jean, her pale cheeks heated up.

"Couldn't sleep. You want to join me?" She spoke softly as to not disturb her sleeping comrades as she walked over to the top step from the railing.

Chuckling softly, Jean crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up at the foreign beauty. "How about you join me on a nightly walk? Commander Shadis said we can take walks at night, just to stay away from the forests edge."

Pondering the offer a moment, she nodded seeing that it would be smarter. Walking down the three steps and joining him, she followed beside him as they started to walk toward the forest. The night air was crisp and cool, a relief of the scorching heat they dealt with during the day.

"So, why are you up Jean?" She asked curiously as she looked over at him, a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

Folding his hands behind his head as they walked, he looked up at the stars with a light sigh. "To be honest, I couldn't sleep. It is hard to believe we are actually training to fight those monsters. Yet we are supposed to find a way to have a future as well?"

"I know what you mean. It's like we are expected to grow yet fight for our lives in this world. I guess we just have to find our center of balance." Letting out a soft sigh as she folded her arms behind the mid of her back while they walked.

Looking over at her in slight shock, he smiled lightly before looking back up to the sky thinking about what she said. Normally he wasn't too good at talking to cute girls, like when he tried to talk to Mikasa on their first day. But something was different with her, it was like she was kind of one of the guys. Mitsuki wasn't big on the girl girl things like Crista, she would rather be training with the guys or training on her odm gear. She was a tomboy, something a little more rare to see. Glancing over to her as they came to a stop in front of an open wheat field, light pink tinged his cheeks as he admired her beauty in the moonlight.

Staring up at the large full moon, she smiled softly to herself as she thought over the past year at this place. She didn't have any family, just a orphanage that kicked her out when she joined the military. But in this moment none of that mattered, she was finally content for once in her life.

"So, what is up with you?" Jean asked bluntly as he removed his brown vest that laid over a baggy white shirt. Sitting the vest on the ground, he sat beside it and patted it for her to sit.

Blushing lightly as she looked down at him, a small smile curled her lips as she sat down on his vest with a thanks and leaned back on her hands. "What do you mean?"

"You know, you don't act like any of the girls here. You're not afraid, like at all." Closing his eyes to enjoy the slight breeze that began to pick up while waiting for a response.

Realizing just what he meant, she sighed as she sat up placing her hands in her lap. "Well, I grew up differently than they did for starters. For example, Crista grew up with a mom and dad. Me, I grew up in a run down orphanage where nobody liked me and made fun of me because of my bright red hair. It didn't bother me as I grew older until some boys held me down and cut it."

"Seriously?!" Straightening his sitting posture as he looked over to her in surprise, Jean couldn't believe what he was hearing. Personally he really liked her bright red hair as it reminded him of bravery and compassion thanks to her. "How could they do something like that to you?"

Shrugging her shoulders as she let out a heavy sigh, her bright green eyes glanced over to him. "Not sure. I never done anything to any of them, but that mishap changed the rules of the game for me. I waited till the orphanage women were in bed when I took my revenge on them."

"What'd you do?" Now curious yet kind of fearful to hear what exactly she done, he leaned in a little closer to prove that he was interested in listening.

Blushing brightly as she took notice of him getting closer, Mitsuki took a deep breath before continuing. "I kidnapped them and tied each of them to the same pole in the middle of town, except each of them were naked with one another's genitals in their mouths. Heh. Safe to say they didn'tfuckwith me anymore."

This girl was off her rocker, he thought as he looked at her in utter terror and disgust at the same time mixing up his facial expressions. When Mitsuki seen this she could help but to bust out in laughter, gripping her flat light toned stomach to try and prevent the laughing pains.

"I wouldn't mess with you again either if you done that to me." He shuttered before chuckling and leaning back to sit up. "So, what did they think when you joined the military?"

Her laughter died at his question as a look of pain washed away her once bright and happy expression. Looking down as she could feel the tears pricking at the edges of her eyes, she closed her eyes. "They kicked me out of the orphanage. N-not like I care or anything, it's just I don't have anywhere to go now. So, I'm glad to be here."

"But doesn't it still hurt?" He pressured a little not wanting to upset her but hoping that she would possibly open up a little.

Looking at him from beneath her bangs, the question caused a pain in her heart that sent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Yeah...it does. Not many people know how it feels to have nobody care if you die, that they would seem happier if you did. It really tears a person apart."

Sitting up on his knees to face her, Jean grabbed Mitsuki by the shoulders and pulled her into his chest before wrapping his arms around her. "I don't know how it feels, but I will do everything I can to make that feeling go away."

Not caring about her dark pink blush, she buried her face into his chest feeling bad about her tears wetting his shirt. "My mom died from the plague leaving my dad to take care of me, but he had been cheating on my mom ever since she got sick. He already had a baby on the way the day she died, that was also the day he dropped me off at the orphanage. I wasn't but six years old."

"He was a coward." Jean growled lowly as he held her tighter gently combing through her long bright red hair. "You are very beautiful and strong, Mitsuki. You are still alive and can defend yourself greatly in this hell where as they cannot. And I will be damned if anyone ever tries to hurt you again."

Bringing his hands to caress her cheeks gently, he pulled her face to look up at him. Staring down into her bright green eyes losing himself, he leaned down and pressed his lips into hers tenderly. He wasn't sure if this was exactly the right thing to do, but it felt right to him. Goosebumps danced across his lightly tanned skin when he felt her arms snake around his neck and the affection was returned. The two stayed entangled in the kiss for a long moment before breaking apart, both blushing bright.

"S-sorry." Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he looked away.

Panting lightly as she wiped away her tears, she smiled softly bringing her fingertips up to her lips. "Don't be. I...rather enjoyed it."

"R-really?!" Exclaiming loudly as his heart began to pound in his chest as a wide grin pulled his lips apart. "I-I was so worried cause I really like you b-but I didn't want to s-"

Pressing her lips to his cutting him off from his stuttering, she kissed him gently and only for a moment before pulling away with a smile. "I like you too, Jean."

Not knowing what to say, he just smiled and pulled her into him letting the scent of her vanilla and honey perfume. The smell relaxed his every muscle making him wish that they didn't have to live in this horrible world of titans.

Letting her go, he yawned softly with her doing the same. "Come on, let's head in for the night before the Commander finds us and we end up running all night."

"Right. We don't want that, haha." Smiling warmly as they stood up, Mitsuki gently grabbed Jean's hand linking their fingers together.

The rest of the walk was quiet but not awkward, more peaceful and understanding. As they grew closer to their quarters, Jean stopped them several meters away to give her one last kiss before they parted. Heading back to the girl's quarters with a smile, Mitsuki waved a goodnight to Jean before heading inside.

Smiling happily as he watched her go inside, Jean was heading up the stairs to the porch when he spotted Marco sitting on the rail to his right with a smile.

"So, care to share?" Marco chuckled as he patted his best friend's shoulder proud and supportively.

"What can I say? She is strong and beautiful, and she is totally into me." Jean grinned proudly as pink tinged his cheeks but he did not care anymore.

Laughing, the two went inside so that Jean could tell him everything that happened. It almost felt like a dream to him, but he knew her feelings were real.


End file.
